With the popularity of intelligent mobile terminals, various mobile terminal applications emerge. For example, some mobile terminals provide functions such as privacy protection and harassment interception. Currently, when an event happens, e.g., a message arriving, a dialog box pops up in the mobile terminal to prompt a user that an event happens. The user clicks a button of “confirm” dialog box and then the dialog box disappears. Alternatively, when a message arrives, a small icon is displayed on a desktop of the mobile terminal to remind the user, but the icon cannot be clicked.
For a manner where a dialog box pops up when a message arrives, it can play a role of prompt. But when a series of frequent messages arrive simultaneously, continuously popping-up dialog boxes easily bring harassment to the user. In addition, the information amount displayed in the dialog box is quite limited, so that if the user wants to know more detailed information, the user must open the client software manually to enter a corresponding function module. Alternatively, for a manner where a small icon is displayed on the desktop when a message arrives, the small icon cannot be clicked to enter the client, so that the user must open the client software manually to view the content of the message. The operation is inconvenient for users.